The Lone Sugar Rush ranger
by Smokescreen2814
Summary: Mac the Cappopper threatens Sugar Rush and wants Vanellope off the throne. So Gloyd teams up with Toffo and becomes the Lone Ranger of Sugar Rush. Some Pumpkin pop. I don't own wreck-it Ralph just Ron Cinnadon, Mac the Cappopper and Toffo. No flames!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey it's Smokescreen2814 with the first chapter of the Lone Sugar Rush Ranger.**

**Gloyd: With this guy! Gloyd Orangeboar!**

**Me: I'm also introducing a three new OCs two good and one bad.**

**Gloyd: Cool can't wait to see them.**

**Me: Plus Taffyta will love you more.**

**Gloyd: (Does a spit take) That's bold bro.**

**Me: Let's this story started.**

The arcade has just closed and arcade will be closed tomorrow for Sundays, Gloyd walks up to Taffyta. "Hey Taffyta are you ready for our movie night?" Gloyd asked.

"Was that tonight?" Taffyta asked.

"Yeah we always have movie night." Said Gloyd.

"I can't make it Vanellope is having a slumber party tonight and that slipped my mind." Taffyta explained. "Maybe another time." She kisses Gloyd on the cheek and drive back home.

"Wait since the girls are having a slumber party, I'll have a guys night." Said Gloyd then jumps in his kart the Kernal and drives away.

At the garage Rancis, Swizzle, and Ron are working on their karts, while Crumplezone and Ransack are fixing themselves. "So how are you and Crumbs doing?" Rancis asked Ron.

"Good she's really cool, she said we should come up with nicknames for ourselves." Ron answered.

"Vanellope and I don't need nicknames we're fine without them." Said Rancis.

Then Gloyd comes in. "Hey guys since the girls are having a party, I say we have a guys' night." Said Gloyd.

"Sorry Gloyd Swizz, Ron and I are going to Papa Louie's wingeria for the wing challenge." Said Rancis.

"Plus Crumplezone and I are going to fast and the furious 6." Said Ransack.

"Alright I'm cool with that." Said Gloyd depressed and walked to his kart and drives away.

"Too bad he doesn't have monkey for pet." Said Crumplezone.

"Why would you keep a monkey as a pet? They throw their crap at you and they go berserk like Muscle man." Said Ransack.

Gloyd is driving away from the garage and hears Crumplezone and Ransack's arguement from the distance. "Well I know a place where everybody knows your name." Said Gloyd.

Meanwhile at Tapper Gloyd has reached Tapper and takes his seat. Tapper gives him a root beer. "All by yourself Gloyd?" Tapper asked while wiping the counter.

"Yep I'm the dark knight my hat is my cowl and i'm patrolling this arcade alone." Said Gloyd and drinks his root beer.

"Nice Batman, kid." Said Ironhide sitting next to him.

"Ironhide?" Gloyd asked.

"Yeah well you know a different Ironhide. I'm from the transformers war and fall of Cybertron arcade game that got plugged in." Said Ironhide. (A/N: Not real in real life)

"That's cool I guess." Said Gloyd.

"I also run a gym after hours." Ironhide added.

"That's awesome I'll sign up later." Said Gloyd.

"Here's the number if you're interested." Said Ironhide gives him a number and walks back to his game.

Gloyd sighs and places his elbow on the table. "You know Gloyd I saw two bandits from your game, they say they're planning to throw Vanellope off her throne." Tapper explained.

"What? Are you sure?" Gloyd asked.

"I spent 29 years in here and hear some things." Said Tapper.

"Thanks Tapper." Said Gloyd pays his drink and runs off.

Meanwhile in Sugar Rush, Gloyd is in cakeway and hides behind a cake and sees some gummy cola bottle bandits they were regular, sour and jumbo. They were talking to a kid with boy with blue jeans, a black shirt with a coke cola that says pop goes your cap with a tan racer jacket over it with a light brown cowboy hat on his head. "Alright we need to throw that glitch off her throne, so I can rule with an iron fist." Said the boy.

"Yeah boss you would be the perfect mayor of Sugar Rush." Said one of the bandits.

Gloyd knew this would be bad, he was under Turbo's rule for 15 years and he didn't want that guy to rule for another 15 years. "I got to tell the others." Gloyd whispered to himself so the bad guys wouldn't hear him. Then two jumbo gummy colas find him in the bushes and grab him the arms and drag him the boy.

"Gloyd Orangeboar I should of known." Said the boy.

"Who are you?" Gloyd asked.

"I'm Mac the Cappopper, the wildest shooter of all Sugar Rush." Said Mac.

"Well Mac I'm gonna let you take Vanellope off her throne." Said Gloyd.

"Let me explain. Turbo hired me to be his bodyguard and to keep that glitch off the speedway." Mac explained. "Until that walking garbage pile Wreck-it Ralph came in the picture and ruined everything."

"He saved our game." Said Gloyd.

"True but I'm not gonna let you ruin our plans. Boys throw this jack o lantern on the next train to Jurassic park so he can be eaten alive!" Mac demanded his henchmen and drives away in his soda bottle kart with bottle caps for wheels.

The gummy cola bandits grab Gloyd and about to known in a van but something shoots the some of the gummy cola bandits, and the rest of the gummy cola bandits get scared and run away. Gloyd gets one look of his saver he's dressed like a Indian with a long black hair he's tan and he has a gun, a bow and arrows. But he blacked out before he could say thanks.

Gloyd wakes up and finds himself near a camp fire and the guy who saved him. "Thanks, who you are?" Gloyd asked.

"I am Toffo. You were brave but stupid." Said Toffo.

"What do you mean?" Gloyd asked.

"You have to protect your friends, you have to protect yourself." Said Toffo.

"I know how to fight Toffo." Said Gloyd.

"I was talking about your identity." Toffo corrected. "Sometimes good men must wear mask."

Gloyd is confused but in order to stop Mac the Cappopper he has to be a hero. He puts a navy blue suit on, a ranger badge on the left side of his suit, a white cowboy hat and a black mask to cover his eyes so no one can see who he is. "Let's do this." Said Gloyd putting two holsters on his belt and two guns in each of them.

**Gloyd: That's pretty cool, also I can't wait for Rancis to face against ghosts inside a haunted mansion. **

**Me: About that I scrapped it.**

**Gloyd: What?! Why?**

**Me: Someone beated it to it and at the end you'll be dating Vanellope and Rancis will be dating Candlehead.**

**Gloyd: Me and Vanellope no way Taffyta will kill me, and Candlehead and Rancis she won't tell if Rancis is her boyfriend or not because her candle melted her brain.**

**Candlehead: I heard that Gloyd! **

**Gloyd: That was a joke I swear.**

**Candlehead: Oh really? My candle will burn your butt when I'm done with you!**

**Gloyd runs away while Candlehead chases him in anger.**

**Me: Stay tuned for Blue jay assassin, the hunt for Shockwave and the 12 moonstones triolgy. So please review and stay frosty.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Alright this is the chapter where Gloyd kicks some ass. **

**Gloyd: You got that right!**

**Sofia, Amber and James walk in.**

**Me: If you here to flame this story Amber don't bother, I know some moves from Batmam Arkham Asylum and Batman Arkham City, and soon Arkham origin.**

**Gloyd: That's gonna be awesome,**

**Me: Plus I'm not afraid to hit a girl.**

**Amber: I'm not here to flame your story.**

**Seth: You're not?**

**Sofia: We're here to say thanks for saving our home.**

**Me: Oh no problem, since I got my own Keyblade I got a lot of training to do.**

**James: Yeah same with me and Rancis.**

**Seth: He's not gonna use that keyblade in Smoke's stories.**

**Amber: Eagle already told him that.**

**Mordecai: Same with me and Rigby.**

**Me: Funny thing Me, Mordecai, Rigby, Rancis, Gloyd, Seth, Bulkhead and Wheeljack went to go see Man of steel on Friday, awesome movie.**

**Gloyd: Way better than Superman returns.**

**Sofia: Why do you say that?**

**Me: I haven't seen it, but it was mentioned it was bad at the end of Ted. Brandon Routh got everyone's hopes and took a (beeps) on it! **

**Gloyd: Let's get to the chapter.**

**Me: Right! Here it is!**

Vanellope and Taffyta are walking through the town square minding their own business. But shopping for clothes and girl stuff. (A/N: Just you people know I'm not gay, I'm straight just letting you know)

The two girls exit a store and walk to another store. "Hey do you think Gloyd is still mad at me for cancelling our movie night?" Taffyta asked.

"No I'm sure Gloyd can hold a grudge against you." Vanellope assured. "Come on let's get a drink, I'm buying." Vanellope and Taffyta enter a bar, Mac and his band of bandits see the two girls and gives them the signal to enter.

Inside the bar Vanellope and Taffyta sit down and place their stuff on the floor. The bartender gives the two girls two diet root beers. "I guess you're right Gloyd always let's it go the next day I'll call him and make it up to him." Said Taffyta.

Then Mac walks in the bar and sees the two girls and walks to them. "Hey you two sisters or something?" Mac asked.

"No we're not sisters, just friends and we have boyfriends." Said Vanellope.

"I see, well you spend a lot of time together." Said Mac.

"We're just friends." Said Taffyta.

Than Mac's band of bandits show up and take their guns out and point at Vanellope and Taffyta. "What the fudge?" Taffyta asked.

Mac pulled out his guns and pointed them at Vanellope and Taffyta. "Mac you're one of them?" Vanellope asked shocked.

"No Vanellope, I'm the ringmaster." Mac answered.

"You know if you kill us we'll regenerate." Said Taffyta.

"Yeah that's because we're gonna take you two outside your game and kill you all." Said Mac.

Then two youths walk in the bar. The first youth is wearing a black suit with a ranger star on the left side, black cowboy boots, two guns in his holsters, with a black mask on his eyes and a white cowboy hat on his head. The second youth is an Indian with long black hair, a feather on his head and a gun in his holster. "Who the hell are you clowns?!" Said one of the bandits.

"I'm the Lone Ranger and this is my partner Toffo." The Lone Ranger answered.

"I don't care who you are as long as you're dead!" Said Mac and aims his at the two.

Taffyta grabs her mug and hits Mac on top of the head and she and Vanellope make a run for it and avoid the bullets being shot at them. The Lone Ranger punches the large sour cola gummy in the face. Toffo grabs a chair and smashes it on gummy cola's head. Mac gets back up and sees his henchmen are getting their butts kicked by two guys he just met.

"Whoever they are, they can't get in the way of my plans." Said Mac he grabs a bottle and smashes it on a table and charges at the Lone Ranger. The Long Ranger sees Mac coming at him with a bottle and punches Mac in the face.

Mac gets back up and he and the Lone Ranger start a fist fight. The Lone Ranger uppercuts Mac and lands on a table breaking it in the progress. Mac punches the Lone Ranger out of the bar. The candy citizens are shocked to see that, but the Lone Ranger gets up, dusts himself off and runs back into the bar to fight.

The Lone Ranger and Toffo beat every single bandit in the bar until Mac is the last one standing. "I suggest you surrender and we'll go easy on you." Toffo suggested.

"I don't think so, you two may have won this round but I'll be back and this time it will be the last time we meet." Said Mac and runs away.

The Lone Ranger is about to chase him but Toffo stops him. "Let him go, we haven't seen the last of him." Said Toffo.

"Alright let's get going." Said the Lone Ranger they exit the back door of the bar.

Meanwhile at the castle Vanellope and Taffyta are explaining what happened to them to Sour Bill. "Hm you said his name is Mac, right?" Sour Bill asked.

"Yes!" The two girls shouted.

"Hm that's Mac the Cappopper he worked for King Candy to keep you off the track, but since you regained your place as leader he went rouge and was never seen again until now." Said Sour Bill.

"He never told me his name back when I was a glitch." Said Vanellope.

"He probably wants revenge for what happened to Turbo." Said Taffyta.

"Well I'm not gonna let that happen. Sour Bill I want the police and C.L.A.W to find Mac the Cappopper dead or alive." Said Vanellope.

**Me: So what do you think?**

**Mordecai: The bar fight was good, but why couldn't you do the fight on a runaway train?**

**Me: I'm not gonna rush this story Mordecai, that's like ok I compare that to anything.**

**Rigby: We're just saying man.**

**Me: Shut up Rigby.**

**Gloyd: I thought it was good.**

**Me: So did I Gloyd.**

**James: What gave you the idea for this story anyway?**

**Me: Let see the Lone Ranger movie is coming out soon and it's not related to the film at all and I figured Gloyd would be perfect for the role.**

**Amber: I think he should stick to pranking people.**

**Gloyd: Oh come on! Rancis, Mordecai and Rigby are badasses why can't I be a badass?**

**Rigby: An excellent point.**

**Gloyd: Shut up!**

**Me: Anyway please review and **

**All: Stay frosty!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: (I'm in the weapons vault with Kai, then Sofia, Amber, James, Troy and Abed walk in) Hey guys!**

**Abed: Hey Smoke we're to receive our weapons.**

**Me: Ah yes, I'll let you pick the weapon.**

**James picks up the energized flame sword from Bionicle, Amber picks up the sky fan from Power Rangers Samurai, Troy picks up a pair of iron fists, Abed picks the shark sword from Power Rangers Super Samurai and Sofia picks up the Comet staff from Kingdom hearts 2.**

**Me: Alright let's get started on (Hears something getting hit) **

**Bulkhead: (off screen) Smokescreen!**

**Me: (Summons Kingdom key) Kick some ass! **

**We run to the training room and I kick down the door. **

**Me: Surrender Predaking or Xemnas, or get your ass kicked! **

**Smokescreen is on the floor after getting punched by the Wargoyle from Kingdom hearts 3D dream drop distance.**

**Me: Oh you're training.**

**Smokescreen: Yeah I was training, for my fight in Keyblade rangers and I got beaten.**

**Troy: I heard someone scream your name?**

**Bulkhead: (With a cake on his chest) That was me. I brought this cake to welcome our members of the Justice Rangers, and Smokescreen gets beaten by a holodroid version of the Wargoyle and Smokescreen gets thrown and the cake I got from a bakery and now it's on me.**

**Smokescreen: I said I was sorry.**

**Bulkhead: Yeah, but I got some info on Lea thanks to Eagle. (Shows them a PDA)**

**James: Hey maybe you be in Eagle's stories.**

**Me: He was, in Termal 6 along with Bumblebee, Arcee, Wheeljack, Ratchet, Smokescreen and Optimus Prime, but it's scrapped along with his Ice Age parody.**

**Smokescreen: Yeah I was upset. **

**Me: Well this will cheer you, the new chapter of the Lone Sugar Rush Ranger.**

Gloyd is sleeping on his couch dreaming about Taffyta. "Hey wake up!" Said Someone.

Gloyd jolted and sees Toffo in his house. "Toffo what are doing here?" Gloyd asked.

"Mac's back and he's doing something in a cave." Said Toffo.

"Let's get him." Said Gloyd.

A few minutes later Gloyd has put his Lone Ranger suit, hat and mask on and drove in their karts to the chocolate mines, Gloyd is in a white version of his kart, Toffo's kart is a Toffee bar with toffee wheels. They stop halfway and turn their karts in Sugar Rubik's cubes and hide behind a rock so no one can see them.

The Lone Ranger and Toffo see three goons guarding the entrance. "Alright, what's the plan?" Gloyd asked. (A/N: Okay for now on Gloyd will be talking but everyone will call him the Lone Ranger)

"I'm following your lead." Toffo replied.

"What?!" Gloyd replied. "Ok, follow my lead." He said and walks up to the three guards.

"Hey this area is off limits!" Said one of the goons.

Gloyd pulls out his gun and fires in in the air, the bullet ricksha offs some rocks and hits a rope holding a beam, the beam drops on the goons killing them. Toffo walks up to Gloyd. "Nice shot." Said Toffo.

"It was suppose to be a warning shot." Gloyd replied.

"In that case, not so good." Said Toffo.

They enter the cave and keep their guard up and reach what looks like a small lab. It has a tube with a strange creature in it surrounded by a liquid, with Mac talking to Shockwave (Fall of Cybertron) on a computer. "Don't worry Shockwave, your pet will be safe here and attack this game." Said Mac.

"Excellent, the creature in the tube is the first of the Dino humanoid super soldiers. Make sure it's safe." Said Shockwave (Fall of Cybertron) and logs off.

"Freeze!" Said Gloyd and points his shotguns at Mac.

"Should of known you showed your face again Ranger." Said Mac.

"Enough talk what the hell is that?!" Gloyd demanded a answer.

"I'll show ya." Said Mac and presses the release button. The liquid drains from the tube and the creature wakes up, it was a combination between Tahu and a T-Tex. "Behold the cross species!" Said Mac.

The Tahu/T-Rex creature roared and charge at our heroes. Gloyd open fires on the creature but it healed through the shots. Gloyd and Toffo dodge the creature and Toffo throws a tomahawk at it but felt no pain. Mac managed to get away and actative the self destruct.

Toffo notices the timer and sees that they have 5 minutes until the bomb goes off. "We should leave now." Toffo suggested.

Gloyd nods in agreement and blew cinnamon in the Tahu/T-Rex eyes and it screams in pain while Gloyd and Toffo run away. Gloyd and Toffo enter a mine cart and enjoy the ride. The mine cart goes through the mines and reached the outside of the mines the bomb went off and blew up the mines. "I suggest you get some sleep Orangeboar." Said Toffo.

"Sure thing." Said Gloyd. Toffo went back home, while Gloyd take his Lone Ranger costume off and placed it in his inventory. He took out his kart but his kart is out of maple syrup so he decided to walk home along the way he sees Taffya in her pink robe and white slippers throwing rocks in the lemonade lake, so he decides to talk to her.

"Hey Taffy what are you doing up so late?" Gloyd asked.

"I couldn't sleep what about you?" Taffyta asked.

"Me neither not knowing that Mac dude is still out there." Said Gloyd.

"Yeah me and Vanellope got attacked by him, but luckily two guys showed up and saved us." Said Taffyta.

"Yeah I heard about him, he looks cool." Said Gloyd.

"That Lone Ranger is cute, but I have my special someone." Said Taffyta.

"Wow thanks Taffy." Said Gloyd.

Taffyta goes up to Gloyd and they started to make out, after 10 minutes of making up they're relaxing on the ground leaning on a candy cane tree. Taffyta's head is on Gloyd's shoulder and Gloyd has his arm around her. "Hey Gloyd wanna go for a late night swim?" Taffyta suggested.

"I don't have my swim shorts." Said Gloyd.

Taffyta takes her slippers and robe off revealing a pink nightdress. "I referring to skinny dipping." Said Taffyta and took everything off.

"Score!" Gloyd said in his head. He took all his clothes off and he and Taffyta are in the swimming in the lemonade lake and having fun. After they were done swimming Gloyd invited Taffyta to spend the night at his house.

Gloyd changed into his orange shirt and black pajama pants and he joins Taffyta in bed. "Thanks, for letting me spend the night Gloyd." Said Taffyta.

"No problem, I'll always be there to protect you from anything especially from Predaking." Said Gloyd.

"Thanks, Gloyd I love you." Said Taffyta.

"I love you too Taffyta." Said Gloyd and kisses her on the nose and cuddle until they fell asleep.

**Smokescreen: The only thing I like was the Bionicle crossed Dinosaur.**

**Bulkhead: Yeah, that was good Smoke.**

**Me: Thanks Bulk.**

**Kai: I just hope Breakdown doesn't find out that you read hanging out with Sofia. **

**Bulkhead: My arch enemy when he was on the cons.**

**Abed: He's the Joker to your Batman. But when he joins the Justice Rangers he's the Green Arrow to your Batman in Batman the brave and the bold.**

**Bulkhead: Yeah!**

**Me: Bulkhead take our new recruits to Ackar, he's the best coach and fighter ever.**

**Bulkhead: Yes sir, come with me. (Walks Sofia, Amber, James, Troy and Abed out of the room) **

**Me: Kai go to Eagle's studio and get Zandar I want to talk to him.**

**Kai: Yes sir!**

**Smokescreen: And tell Eagle don't worry about me facing the Wargoyle without wings I have my phase shifter with me and I can let his attacks go through me. Tell him to look it up.**

**Kai: Ok I will. (Walks out of the training room)**

**Me: Hey Smokescreen, I'm also gonna be joining you in Keyblade Rangers with Red ace and fight the bad guys.**

**Smokescreen: Awesome, that would be so cool!**

**Me: Anyway please review and **

**Me and Smokescreen: Stay frosty!**


End file.
